For Love Or Blood
by ShadowsFiction
Summary: Callie Cullen is married to Edward Cullen but he is dating Bella Swan, will he choose Love or Blood? Sorry not good a descriptions. First try at this. Don't throw tomatoes at me.


She watched him walk back into the house after coming from that stupid little bitch's house for the millionth time since he met her. Callie hated that little twit with all that she was worth. How could one little girl wreck her perfect family? The answer, by her fucking potent blood, her smell took the only thing that Callie lived for, her Edward.

'_He should have just killed her like Emmett did his singer.' _Callie thought and at that Edward flew down the stairs to come face to face with Callie.

"Shut up," he hisses at Callie and she rolls her eyes at him.

"Why should I Eddie, huh? Why should I keep my thoughts to myself? You wouldn't even care if it was some other mortal girl. But because it's about your precious Bella, you have something to say. Go be with your human, but when you realize that all she is to you is just a new shiny toy, don't expect me to be waiting when you get back."

"Oh shut up and get your panties out of a twist you little bitch," he hisses at her and her eyes widen. She had never heard him speak such ill words towards anyone in her 108 years of living.

"Edward," Esme scolds him as she walks gracefully as ever into the living room with a frown on her face.

He doesn't say anything just walks out of the house, walks being the light term. He flew out of the house with out so much as an 'I'm sorry.'

"Go to school, we will talk about this later," Esme says and kisses Callie on the head. Callie nods her head and races up the stairs and stops at the top of the third floor. She looks down the hallway to the room that used to be her bedroom.

The same bedroom that she had shared with Edward for years, that was until little Isabella Swan came into the picture, her and her mouth watering scent. Fucking stupid little human bitch is lucky.

She turns and walks to the other end of the hallway where her new room is. Alice decorated it for her, its dark and broody, it fits Callie's moods that she has been in lately. What would yours be if the bane of your existence was with another? It would be that way too.

Callie smiled and silently thanked Alice for setting out clothes that she would actually want to wear. She isn't like Alice and Rosalie, she doesn't like to be all glamorous like they are. She likes to be darker and more Goth, such a cliché vampire.

She changes out of the pajamas that she didn't need to wear but did because they made her feel more human. She slept like humans did now a days, she couldn't really sleep so she just lay in the bed and looked at the moon.

She could hear the _activities_ around her and it did nothing for them to hide what they were doing, she could hear it in their thoughts, she like Edward was also a mind reader but she could also project other people's thoughts into someone's head.

She pulled on a fresh pair of underwear and then pulled on the black studded corset and then a pair of lace tights followed by a mini leather silk skirt. She knew it was against school dress code but when it came to the Cullen's all the rules were looked over.

She pulled on a pair of booties that have studs on them and then her studded belt. Her hair was messy but it fit. The long blonde locks that are ruffled looks as if she had just been thoroughly fucked.

Though she hadn't been thoroughly fucked since little bitch, that shall be Bella's new name, came into town.

She should have helped James kill the girl but she didn't want to hurt Edward, but now she doesn't really care anymore. She would have killed her herself but she has never killed anyone, ever.

While Rosalie is the only other one who hasn't tasted human's blood, she has killed before. She killed the men that raped her and her fiancé. Callie hadn't touched one single human, she hadn't tasted blood; she hadn't done anything.

She didn't want to be a monster, while Edward did enough for the both of them.

She hated that one girl could cause a family to rip apart. Alice saw her sticking around and Edward changing her but if she had anything to do with it then Edward would never change her. She isn't going to let this last long, he belongs to her and he knows that.

She walked down the stairs to the living room where Emmett and Jasper were messing around and then something crashed and Esme flew into the living room and kicked them out.

"Come on before Esme kills my husband," Rosalie laughs and pulls Callie out of the front door with her. Rosalie is Callie's favorite, she is a bitch and she tells it like it is. Alice is perky and fun but Rose will always be closer to Callie then Alice will be.

Callie walked over to Rosalie's BMW and stood next to it, as Emmett jumps in the back seat as Rose yells at him.

"I'll buy you a new one," he grumbles and plops down in the back seat.

"I swear I married a fucking animal," she grumbles at to which he replies, "you like it, really, especially when…"

"Ok Em, please don't finish that statement out loud, it's bad enough I have to hear it in my head too." Callie pleads with him and he smirks at her.

"_She likes it I bend her over the kitchen table and fuck her hard from behind."_ Emmett laughs in his head and Callie cringes and sends him an image of her and Edward on his and Rosalie's bed. It was the closest thing that they could find.

An image of a girl walking down what seems to be an isle flashes through Callie's mind and she gasps at Alice, it was a vision of hers that she was seeing. The vision flashed to the back of the girl as she stood facing Edward, her face never showing.

She watches as Edwards cries, the only way he can, in dry heaves. She isn't sure who the girl is but she has an idea because that sure as hell wasn't her wedding to Edward. This had to be a recent time since everything was modern.

Edward is going to marry Bella.

The hell he will, he is still married to Callie.

Alice looks over to Callie asking if she had seen what she saw and Callie nods her head. There is no way in hell that Callie is letting her husband marry that bitch. See the thing is; Callie can read Bella's mind. She can get through the block that Bella has and Edward can't.

She knows Bella's intentions with Edward but he won't listen to what she has to say. Bella is only using him to make Jacob jealous, she really just wants to be with Jacob but that doesn't explain why she saw the vision of Bella and Edward getting married if that is the case.

Callie got out of the car when Rosalie pulled into the school, as always everyone was looking towards their car. It happened every single day, nothing changes around Forks.

_Look at her, she looks like a slut._

_Dude, I am so high right now._

_MMM… baby come on and wrap those legs around my thighs and let me show you whose boss._

_Look at the Cullen's, always so much better than we are._

_No wonder Edward broke up with her, she is a whore._

_So much blood, I need blood. _

_Poor Jasper,_

_Can't wait until I get my Rosie back home and…_

_What is she wearing, is she trying to kill me?_

That one was Edward; it seems like Callie's plan worked. She wanted to make him see what he was missing.

She saw him stalking towards her and she grinned as she saw the little bitch walking behind him. She could hear Bella's thoughts and she grinned. She was jealous that Edward was paying attention to Callie but then she started to think about Jacob and how he…

"You fucking bitch," Callie screeches and pushes past Edward and grabs Bella by the back of her head and tilts her head back.

"Owe, what are you doing?" Bella cries as Edward tries to act human and get Callie off of her.

"Callie, let go, what's gotten into you?" Edward hisses and pulls Callie's hands from Bella's hair.

"_Callie chill out, what's wrong with you?" _Emmett asks in his mind and Callie sends him the image that Bella had just thought about.

"_Stop putting shit in peoples minds Callie, she would never do that to me!" _Edward seethes in his mind and Callie pushes all of Bella's thoughts to him since she came to Forks all those months ago.

She had held on to them since she knew he wouldn't believe her but it didn't matter, she and Edward are done now and she doesn't care about what hurts him.

"She is using you, you fucking imbecile, I was keeping it to myself since you deserve it but now I am done. Go be with you whore who is fucking her best friend when you are hunting so you don't kill her. Just go fuck yourself Edward."

Callie storms away from them and heads towards the back of the school and takes off into the woods.

It's been around a month since Callie left Forks, she needed to get away. She loved Edward and he was defending his little bitch over someone who he had been with for over a hundred years.

She was over it now; she just needed to get away. She had gotten the message that the family left Forks and moved to Astoria, Oregon; another place covered by constant clouds and rain.

She knew that Alice had to have seen her coming back home, she had been thinking about it for the last week. She missed her family, that included her estranged husband, who she, no matter how hard she wanted to hate him, she loved.

She knew that no matter what happened between them that she would always love him. Even if he was still with that little bitch, she would just have to deal with it. Callie couldn't handle not be in his life, not after being there since they were little kids and growing up together, which led to them getting engaged at a young age of seventeen, and then finally married right before they both died of the Spanish Influenza.

She could smell their scents when she got closer to where she was told they were staying. She followed the scents and ended up at the house with Esme standing on the back porch with a smile on her face.

"I missed you," Esme weeps into Callie's hair as she pulls her into her arms. Callie knew that she had been away too long and that she hurt Esme by leaving and she felt bad.

"Sorry mama, I won't leave again," Callie whispers and pulls back and places a kiss on her mother's forehead.

"I need a shower," Callie sniffs and Esme chuckles. Vampires don't smell bad but they don't smell good either when they get dirty and grimy. Callie is still in the same clothes that she left in and her hair hadn't been brushed properly in weeks.

Esme takes Callie to her room and she raises her eyebrow as she notices that it's got all of Edward's belongings.

"Allie," is all that Esme says before she walks out of the room.

Callie walks over to the bed and looks down at the dress that is lying there. There is a not attached and she picks it up and reads it. _Push Play, _the note read and she rolled her eyes and walked over to the CD player and pushed play.

The piano started playing and she gasped at what she was hearing, the song was possibly one of her favorite songs that she had ever heard. Brian McKnight surely knows the way to a girl's heart.

Back at One started playing and if she could cry she would have been. She finished out the song and then went to take a shower. She didn't get it though, if he was still with Bella, why is he playing her favorite song for her and what the hell is the dress for?

She walks around the hallway and opens all of the doors until she finds the bathroom, she finds a linen closet, a closet that holds Alice's torture devices in, and Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom and what is a guest room.

She goes into the bathroom and turns on the water, it didn't really matter what temperature it was at, it was going to feel the same no matter what. She strips out of the lack of clothing she was wearing and threw them in the garbage bin; she would never look at them the same way again.

After her shower she feels refreshed and brushes through her long blonde locks and spins her hair into a messy bun. She secures the towel around her body and walks back to the bedroom and there is another note.

_My Dearest Callie,_

_I don't deserve your forgiveness but I want to try to earn it. Meet me at the Gymnasium at Astoria Senior High School if you will at least consider my foolishness. _

_With Love,_

_Edward Cullen_

She looked down at the royal blue ruched strapless dress on the bed and she smiled at it, it was really beautiful, it had a black empire waist band and it screamed Callie's name.

She dropped the towel and grabbed the royal blue strapless bra and black lace panties that were sitting next to the dress and put them on and then pulled the dress on. She looked amazing in the dress; Alice really did know how to pick clothes out.

She grabbed the pair of pumps and went to put them on but something caught her eye, a something that she knows very well, her engagement and wedding ring, the updated version. She had taken them off when Edward chose to be with Bella.

She didn't question anything she just slid them back on her finger, back where they belong. She slid the shoes on her feet and walked over to the vanity and pulled her hair out of the bun and shook it around and twirled it so that the natural curls of her hair would go the right way. Not all vampires could make them self look flawless naturally.

She applied some eyeliner and some mascara and that was it, she didn't need anything else.

She walked out of the room and down the stairs to find Esme waiting for her at the door with a set of keys in her hands.

"The Aston Martin," Callie questions with a smile on her face, he never lets anyone drive his car. Esme nods her head and hands her the keys.

Callie skips out of the house and over to the car and climbs inside, it smells like Edward in there, the smell is faint but it's there.

She drove the car to the high school and parked it. She could hear the thoughts of the girls all around.

_He is so yummy._

_I just want to lick him._

Girls around here are weird.

_Is he single?_

_I heard he is with someone._

_I have to talk to him; he has to understand what happened._

Callie knew that voice very well it was Bella's voice. When she walked into the gym she immediately spotted the too skinny brunette with her plain boring dress. What the hell? If Edward wanted to get back into Callie's heart, then him being with Bella isn't the way to do it.

"_Shit, that little bitch, why does she have to ruin everything?" _Rosalie hisses in her mind and Callie's head snaps her sister's way and she walks over to her. She hugs Emmett and Rose and then Alice and Jasper.

"Missed you," Jasper says in his deep southern accent and she smiles and places a kiss on his cheek.

"Love you too Jazz," Callie smiles and then flits her eyes to Edward who was standing next to a fuming Bella.

Callie excuses herself from her brothers and sisters and walks over to _her_ husband and pushes Bella away from him. Edward half smiles and she can hear Bella fuming even more, she was plotting ways to kill Callie but how would she do it.

"Bella," Callie calls sweetly and Bella looks up at her, "I can hear everything you are thinking and just so you know you're not going to kill me. Oh and tell Jacob I said hello and you might want to leave this gym if you and your mutt want to live."

Bella whimpers and starts to walk away. She knew that she had lost this battle. Edward would only _ever _love Callie. Besides she was using him anyways

"Bella wait," Edward rushes out and Callie turns to him appalled, she didn't even wait for what he was going to say, she rushed out of the room. She was stupid to have thought that he actually still wanted to be with her. She told him that she wasn't going to wait around for him, and now she isn't.

If he wants the stupid human girl who is obviously not with him for who he is but to make someone else jealous then she is going to stop trying. She can't keep hurting herself by waiting for him. She can't do it anymore.

For love or blood, that is what it was and he apparently chose blood. If he changes the human then she will go against everything she never wanted to be. She will kill Bella if he changes her and then he can live in a world of misery and pain just the way Callie is.

It's over and done, nothing is changing her mind.

"Callie," Edwards whispers and she turns to face him with a scowl on her beautiful porcelain face. What she didn't expect was for him to be so close to her. She gasped as she felt his breath across her lips.

She started to melt to him. _No, no, no, No, _she told her self but she couldn't resist the temptation. Who was she kidding; she would always wait for him. She loved him.

"Why'd you run out?" he questions, hurt evident in his voice. Callie didn't understand if he wanted to be with Bella then why was he out here?

"You silly naïve little girl. I don't want to be with Bella, I want to be with you."

_Then why did he stop her?_

"Because I want to officially tell her that I was done with her and that there was only one person that I wanted in my life."

_Why now, why after all this time?_

"Because I was an imbecile and I was thinking about her blood more and it made me think that I loved her, it doesn't make sense but that is how it was. I wanted to be with her because I was drawn to her blood, which I overlooked everything in my life and I'm sorry."

_I don't know…_

"I'm sorry," he whispers and then crashes his lips against hers, she can taste him. All of him, the sweet honey taste that is him. She can smell the honey, lilac, and sun scents radiating off of him.

And just like that she caved into him. He showed her that he wanted love over blood and she couldn't deny him.

It wasn't something she could do, she could think it and plan it all day in her mind but she could never go through with it. She loved him and he loved her, he was blinded by something new and rare and in the end he came back to her.

"Always love," he whispers as he pulls away for the breath of air that he didn't need.

"Always for love."


End file.
